


Dog and Cat

by Ochie94



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat hybrid Jongin, Confused Yifan, Dog Hybrid Sehun, Envious Jongin, Human Kris, Hybrid/Human Relationships, Hybrids AU, Hybris is considered as pet, I want to add bottom Kris tag, Jealous Sehun, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow To Update, but i dont know, but this story won't have smut, let's just see where I will take this story, maybe I'll write smut, so it is relationship between master and pet, well more than a pet actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: When Yifan brought home a stray cat hybrid, Jongin, Sehun thought that his position as Yifan's favorite was threatened. But that wasn't what on Yifan's mind, and definitely not on Jongin's mind.Sehun wants to monopolize Yifan. Yifan wants to give Sehun a friend. Jongin is confused and scared, and worried.





	Dog and Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write stories with Hybrids! So I decide to start new series, Hybrid AU.
> 
> Dog and Cat is a story about the life of Wu Yifan, Sehun and Jongin as a family. This story will be told in each characters's POV -but mostly in Sehun's POV- about how Yifan and Sehun deal with the new addition in their home and how Jongin adapts with the new environment.
> 
>  
> 
> Brief introduction.  
> Hybrids are more or less considered as pets.  
> Yifan, a 28 years human. The owner of Sehun and Jongin  
> Sehun, a 20 years old Dog Hybrid. He was adopted by Wu Family at a very young age. He has been spending his life with Wus, especially Yifan.  
> Jongin, 17 years old Cat Hybrid. A stray Hybrid found and then adopted by Yifan.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think that this story will burn slowly. But I don't think that I can update regularly. I hope you will be patient with me

**_Prologue_ **

  
  


When his friends boasted about owning a hybrid pet, little Yifan whined to his mom to get him a pet too. His mom who didn't like the reason Yifan gave her, refused to get Yifan one.

“But the others have one.”

She reprimanded him about it, that Yifan shouldn’t think of hybrid pet like a toy which he could easily get and threw, that hybrid was a living being and had feeling too, they need to be taken care of carefully. If the only reason Yifan wanted one was just because he was envious of what his friends had, she wouldn’t allow Yifan to have hybrid.

Yifan sulked after that but didn’t retaliate, because he knew that his mom was right. “Okay.” He muttered through his pout and went back to his room to work on his homework.

That night, his father who noticed Yifan’s unusually quietness, asked his mother after their family dinner. He listened carefully the whole story and in his opinion, Yifan wanting a hybrid could be used to teach Yifan how to be responsible. When Yifan’s mother protested, he added. “Beside, Yifan is always alone at home when we work all day. And his caretaker can only be here every once in a while, not all the time. Giving him a hybrid can be a good way to find some sort of friend and companion for Yifan.”

Some days after Yifan’s mother agreed to her husband, they talked to Yifan about it. The unexpecting boy couldn’t be anymore delighted to hear it, especially when his caretaker who was a volunteer worker in Hybrid center, also supported the idea and more than willing to help teaching Yifan how to take care of hybrid. After some more talks and Yifan promising his parents that he would take good care of his hybrid, they agreed to get a hybrid on Saturday morning and left their Sunday free so that they could monitor Yifan’s first two days with the hybrid.

At the end of that week, his parents purposely took a day off from work and brought him to the hybrid center where Yifan’s caretaker was volunteering. Upon entering, Yifan was entertained by the sight of adult hybrids and some younger ones working as a staff there while the much younger hybrids playing around in the premise.

Soon, Yifan’s caretaker approached and welcomed them there with a teenager hybrid, on her name tag was Krystal, followed shyly behind her. Just like usual when the caretaker met the Wu, they greeted each other and talked endlessly about one topic, which was on that day, about Yifan getting a hybrid. Feeling impatient throughout the adult chitchatting above him, Yifan latched onto his caretaker's apron and pulled on it.

“Amber Noona.” He whined, eyes opened wide pleading at her to let him find his hybrid. His little action brought fond laughter to the three adults and the hybrid that they ruffled his hair adoringly.

“Okay, Small Boss.” Amber said, using the nickname she had given to the small boy as she grabbed his hand and let the Wu’s further inside. “Let's find you a cool friend.”

They walked through the large building in a not so long time. They only stopped short in one area for a brief look before moving on to the next place. It was Yifan’s idea, the boy said that he needed to look at everyone before deciding which one he wanted.

“They are too active.” He said when they passed the area for rabbit hybrid. Loud laughter could be heard even from outside and Yifan watched with wide eyes as the young rabbits inside running around in group, probably playing tags.

“Too silent.” He commented when they passed by wolf area. Most of them were cuddling and napping on the pillow nest.

“Too cautious.” He pouted at the kittens who only looked at him and keeping distance.

“Too playful.” He looked almost scared when he saw two little foxes making a huge mess in the middle of their playing room.

His caretaker laughed nervously. She had already known from her time with Yifan that her small boss was picky when it came to his necessities, she was kind of expecting that he would be picky too when choosing his hybrid. But, that day, he was very picky, more than usual. One thing which showered wonder on his parents too because their little boy was taking this seriously like he had promised.

They were now stopping by the puppies area. Just like at the others previous areas, Yifan peeked from the glass door to see what the inside looked like.

The four people accompanying him expected him to make a comment about the puppies as he looked at the occupants one by one. But instead of commenting, he made a sound of approval before turning to his caretaker, asking her to show him to other areas.

Amber blinked down at him before leading him to other area, leaving Yifan’s parent and Krystal to look at inside, trying to find out what had made Yifan reacted differently.

There were three pups scattering their toys. There was one pup laying at the corner of the room staring at other pups in boredom. Another pup at the other side of the room glanced at the humans unblinkingly in confused manner. Another was playing alone with set of colorful blocks. And another one was sleeping on the fluffy looking pillow fort.

They acted, more or less, all the same like ones in the others rooms and the three couldn't find any hint of the difference beside their races. Looking at each other, they shrugged before walking away when Yifan called them before they moved to another place.

“So, what do you think, Yifan-ah?” Amber asked once they were done making a full visit around the hybrid center. Seeing all of his reactions, they could predict that he would choose a puppy, thus why as they talked, the adult led the boy to the pups.

“There is this one puppy I like!” Yifan exclaimed, looking up at his caretaker who was holding his right hand and then at Krystal holding his left hand, she was a dog hybrid too and Yifan stared at her as if he was asking her permission to take one of the pups. “Can I have him?”

Krystal, after glancing at Amber, smiled at him. “If you take a very good care of him, I will let you have him.”

At that, Yifan smiled wider and tugging their hand to pick up their pace. “Come on!”

Following the young boy’s plea, the two walked faster, keeping up with his short yet fast stride. Soon, they were standing in front of the room for dog hybrids and Krystal let go of his hand to open the door. And with Amber, Yifan peeked into the room again before stepped inside.

Their arrival caught all puppies’ attention that they looked up from whatever they were doing to see the human standing at the entrance. Some of the young pups made way toward them -mostly to Krystal, with head tilted in confusion as their presence was something never before.

Yifan's caretaker squatted next to him and asked him. “What do you think, Small Boss?” Her smile was bright and waiting as she looked at the boy glancing at the pups who stood at least half his height one by one, trying to find the puppy he had chosen when he first looked a while ago.

Yifan frowned when he couldn't find the puppy, restarting his search from the puppy standing closest to him to the one sleeping on pillow fort in the corner of the room. His face was contorted in confusion because he couldn't find his puppy until he turned to look at Amber with a sad frown. “Noona, the puppy disappears.”

His caretaker looked at him before glancing at the pups again, wondering whom Yifan meant, Amber checked if one of the puppies slipped out of their sight. Counting to six and no more pup, she looked around the room calling out one name. “Sehun?”

“Sehun?” Yifan parroted confusedly. “Who is Sehun? Is he my puppy?”

“If he is really the one you're looking for.” Amber said amused, standing up to look around the room, her eyes squinting to find this Sehun.

From behind them, the dog hybrid staff stepped forward. She made her way toward the closet and out of curiosity Yifan followed, his small hand clutching her white apron.

Opening the door of the closet, Krystal sighed when only stack of clothes greeted them. Turning to look at Yifan who stared at her, she explained. “Sehun likes to play hide and seek. And this closet is where he usually hides. But, seems like he has already found new spot.”

At the mention of the game he often played with Amber, Yifan's face lit up with excitement. “I'll find him!” Yifan claimed as he started moving around the room, his enthusiasm brought the other hybrids to follow him searching for Sehun.

Back at the entrance, the Wu parents smiled at their boy searching through every hiding spot in the room. They didn't know exactly what Sehun would be like, but if their boy liked him, they could guess that Sehun was an interesting being.

“I think Yifan and Sehun will get along well.” Amber said to Yifan's parents. And before the parents asked what she meant, a loud cheer announced the boy's win.

“I find you!” Yifan cheered to himself as he pulled a small boy out from behind the neat piles of blankets with his arms wrapping around the young hybrid. Seeing how small the boy was, it was no surprise that he could hide in the small space between the blankets and the wall.

Dropping onto the floor with the small hybrid on his lap, Yifan grinned at Sehun who laughed and trying to wiggle free from Yifan's hold, an attempt which only made Yifan tightened his hold around the younger.

Laughing when the other puppies jumped excitedly onto the two, Yifan's father turned to his wife. “Well, I guess we've found the one.”

Smiling at the Wu's couple, Amber offered to take them to the office where they could fill the adoption form and legalized Sehun as part of their family. Leaving their son with the hybrids, the Wus followed Amber and finished the paperwork while Yifan played with the pups and Krystal.

“Thank you, Amber noona, Krystal noona!” Yifan grinned as he waved at his caretaker and the dog hybrid who had been accompanying them.

The two females waved back at him, with Amber grinned back at the young boy. “Small Boss! You have to take a very good care of Sehun.”

Yifan raised his right hand, four fingers of five folded while the pinkie was straight out to show their promise. “I will!” He shouted before waving again.

“Come on Yifan.” His mother said, holding the car door open while his father had started the engine.

Nodding to his mother, Yifan waved again for a while before helping Sehun up into the car then climbed into the car by himself.  Once his mother had closed the door, Yifan rolled down the window to say goodbye to Amber and Krystal again. “See you tomorrow!”

When their car had moved, Yifan sat back down beside Sehun who had been watching him curiously. “Let's go home, Sehun-ah!”

Grinning, Sehun nodded and clenched his hand which was entwined with Yifan's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!


End file.
